The present invention relates generally to a method of making applique articles.
Applique articles made by means of embroidery or similar methods are already known, as are adhesive enables or patches which are of the so-called self-adhesive type and ready to be affixed to desired carriers. What to my knowledge is not known, however, are three-dimensional applique articles wherein part of a desired design is in relief as a result of padding with resiliently compressible filler material--as disclosed in my aforementioned copending applications to which reference may be made. The invention relates to applique articles which are permanently fixed to a substrate, and to others which are self-adhesive and may be affixed to any desired support or surface in the manner of adhesive patches or plaques.